Self-encrypting storage devices, such as self-encrypting drives (SEDs), are employed to help protect and manage sensitive data by providing hardware-based full disk encryption. SEDs incorporate cryptographic keys to encrypt data flowing in and decrypt data flowing out of the drive. SEDs are typically configured according to the Opal Security Subsystem Class Specification (herein “Opal Specification”), an open specification promulgated by the Trusted Computing Group, Beaverton, Oreg., U.S.A. A special chip is provided that encrypts data being written to the hard drive so that the data is stored to the drive as encrypted data. When data is read from the drive, the encrypted data is decrypted by the chip.
Both home and corporate computer users may wish to utilize multiple hard drives in their computer systems. However, problems exist with employing multiple SEDs in a single computer system.